Never
by Emie14
Summary: Kisa is a golden dog haynou who ends up joining the Inuyasha group, and becoming best friends with Sango and Kagome. She meets Koga and he falls for her, completely forgetting about Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

It All Goes Down

(To my readers who have read A Secret: This will sort of have the same plot but will lean away from it later)

Kisa's POV

I was running away from a demon when I saw a group of three humans, one haynou, and two small demons. I groaned, now I definitely gotta kill this demon, or else these guys are dead! I sighed, stopped running, and turned around to face the demon. I felt their gazes on my back, I ignored them.

"Demon! Go to hell now!" I yelled, running at it again and tearing it apart with my claws. I striaghtened myself out and looked at my claws, "Well, I guess I could've just killed that before. What a waste of time!"

I turned to the group and smirked, I'll play a trick on them. I saw a priest was in their group. 'Good.' I thought. I ran directly to him and picked him up with my haynou strength and yelled, still running, "I'll take this houshi, I'll be able to get more powers if I eat him!" I sped off faster, laughing, tears streaming down my face. I could hear them yelling behind me.

The monk looked at me, "You don't seem like a man-eating demon, wait you're a half youkai!" He exclaimed.

I looked down at him in my arms, "Shhh! Don't let the other haynou hear you! I'm bored so go with it!" I grinned, my fangs showing.

He chuckled, "Fine. Wait, I'll make it better." He looked over my shoulder. "Inuyasha, I think she has deadly powers! I can't get out of her hold!" He called over my shoulder and looked back at me, laughing.

I giggled, "Yes, that made it way better!"

He looked over my shoulder again, "Oh no, duck!" He yelled.

I looked behind me and saw a glowing purple arrow heading towards me. "SHIT!" I yelled, I ducked and rolled on the ground, bring the monk with me.

He grunted and got up, "Ow!" He exclaimed as he held his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you hurt your head?" I asked worriedly, leaning close to him to check his head.

Just then I felt a hand on my ass. A loud smack was heard when I slapped him, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control it." He apologized with a smile.

I stood up, "Oh hell yes you can control that! Unless someone put a curse on you, you can control every part of your body!" I screamed at him, furious.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I screamed in fright, an jumping a few yards away. I turned around and saw a pretty chocked haired girl with a boomerang standing where I was a few seconds ago, amused.

I put my hand over my heart, "Don't. Do. That!" I breathed, "You just gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but weren't you kidnapping him?" The haynou spoke up.

"Well, one, no, I wasn't actually before, I just got bored so I decided to do that. And two, who would want to friggin kidnap him anyway?! He a pervert!" I exclaimed.

The monk stood up, "It is a habit I inherited from my father." He said, dusting himself off. I just glared at him.

"Um, who are you?" A girl with a bow asked, standing next to the haynou.

I grinned, "Kisa's the name and being awesome is the game!" I giggled, doing a weird pose.

The two girls smiled while the other haynou frowned, "You're a haynou aren't you pup?" He asked rudely.

The girl with the bow smacked his arm, "Don't be rude!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes, weirdos.

I felt a small tail brush against my neck, I turned my head and looked at a kitsune on my shoulder. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's just like a kid." He smiled.

I smiled, "Yeah, I noticed." I picked him up with my hands under his small arms and held him in front of me and gushed, "You're. So. Cute!" I squealed bouncing around.

Everyone turned to look at me. I blushed and put him down. "Well, so who are you guys? I told you who I am." I stated.

The chocolate-haired girl spoke up, "I'm Sango, this is Mirouku, this is Kiara, that's Kagome, who you just held is Shippo, and he is Inuyasha." She gestured to everyone.

I smiled, but then that turned into a frown. I sniffed the air and yelled, "OH COME ON! CAN I GET ONE BREAK?!" I sped off, "JIJI-SAMA, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled, running in the direction of the scent, I could hear the other guys following me.

I reached a clearing and saw a giant golden dog demon, sitting and waiting. I skit to a stop in front of him. "What do you want?" I asked irritated.

He transformed to his human form so we could talk, "What, I can't visit with my dear granddaughter?" He asked innocently.

"No, now what's the problem?" I rested my hands on my hips.

He sighed and looked behind me. "You have friends?" He asked curiously.

I glared at him, "No stalling Jiji, what happened?"

He looked into my eyes, now sadness devolving in them. "Your father has died."

I flinched but didn't show anymore emotions, "What's your point?"

He sighed, "That means, you being his first born, that you need to become the lady of south lands." He answered.

I growled, "No way! Shiina can do it! She's a full youkai! And honestly, last time she tried to kill me, she mentioned that she wanted to become the lady." I suggested.

Jiji gave me a look, "No, you can't pass it down to one of your siblings. It has to be the oldest child." He said softly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Come, everyone is waiting." He made to take my hand but I jumped away up into a tree.

"You honestly think that even if I agreed, then it would be ok?! I know for a fact, that everyone but you hates me! My own mother hates me!" I screamed. "Haynous aren't meant to live in peace in this world!" I turned and jumped up a tree, and ran away, jumping from tree to tree.

Kenta's POV

I sadly watched my granddaughter, Kisa, run away from her title once again.

I turned to her friends, the woman looked like they wanted to follow and I smiled at that, good, she has friends that care about her.

A haynou spoke up, "Hey Jiji, you're her grandfather? And you said her father died and she has to be the lady of the south lands, what do you mean?" He asked in sort of a demanding tone. I noticed his silver hair and dog ears, he must be Inutashiou's son.

"Well Inuyasha, Kisa's father, my son, was The Lord of the South Lands. And according to tradition, the first born, which is Kisa, is to rule after he steps down or dies." I answered coolly.

His hand itched towards his sword, "How do you know me?" He demanded harshly.

I chuckled, "Calm down Inuyasha, I knew your father and I saw you a few times as you grew up, from a distance." I answered, sitting down on a boulder.

A woman with a bow spoke up, "Kisa obviously doesn't want to be the ruler, why can't one of her siblings do it?" She asked hesaintly.

I smiled warmly, "Well, my dear, she has to. Even if the members of the south lands loathe half youkai's, they will resort to force to bring her back for her to take over. It is our law, the only way for her to get out of it is for her to die, or one of her sisters or brothers to beat her in battle. But that has never been done."

"None of her siblings were able to beat her? I thought haynou's were weaker than full demons." A monk asked, earning a glare from Inuyasha.

I sighed, "That is true in most cases, but Kisa is very strong and powerful, while her father was a full youkai, her mother is a half youkai." I smiled fondly at the memory, remembering how much in love they were.

"But shouldn't Kisa be a full youkai then? One and half youkai powers against half human, shouldn't youkai win?" A female with a boomerang asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, but she turned out to be a rare haynou that turns into a full youkai inside of turning human on that time of month that haynou's turn into their human form." I answered.

I noticed that Inuyasha frowned at this.

I snickered, "A little jealous Inuyasha? You definitely look it?"

His face went red at that and he dashed at me, "That's it!" He yelled, flexing his claws to strike me.

I just smirked and jumped up a tree, "Don't get too cocky Inuyasha! And now I bid you all goodbye, please find and care for my dear granddaughter!" I called, transformed into my true form, and ran off.

Kisa's POV

I reached a clearing and jumped down the tree I was on to take a breath. "Damn Jiji, I will never become the lady of that accursed place!" I proclaimed.

I sniffed the air, to check and see if their we're any demons or humans nearby. I smelt a wolf and snorted, "Damn gross smell, wolf, get out of those damn trees before I come and get you!" I yelled.

A male wolf youkai came out of the treeline, he had icy blue eyes and night black hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered.

I raised a eyebrow, "What you never seen a haynou before wolf? I would figure, there's another one around here somewhere." I said, gesturing around, smirking.

He didn't answer me and I saw a purple light come from his legs. I shook my head in shame, "Dude, you don't have enough powers to fight and protect yourself without shikon fragments? That's just sad."

He still wasn't saying anything.

"Well, since you're not saying anything, I'll be going now!" I stated, walking away.

Then I heard a desperate voice say, "No wait!" And the owner grabbed my hand.

Koga's POV

I was scoping out the area with the woods when I smelt the most beautiful scent in the world.

I raced over to where it was and stopped behind a tree to look at it. It was medium height girl with golden wavy blonde hair and forest green eyes. She wore a white kimino, a necklace with a cross, and she had small cute yellow dog ears. Wait, cute?! I don't think she's cute! Kagome's is cute! But if you take a good look at this girl, Kagome can barely light a candle to her beauty. Wait, when did I become a poet?!

She looked in my direction with her nose scrounged up, "Damn gross smell, wolf, get out of those damn trees before I come and get you!" She yelled.

I flinched and stepped out so she could see me. She had a interested look on her face but it quickly faded into a bored expression.

"W-who are you?" I asked, almost not able to speak, what is wrong with me?!

She raised a eyebrow, making her look even more adorable. "What? You've never seen a haynou before? I would figure, there's another one around here somewhere." She finished, gesturing all around her.

Is she talking about Inuyasha? Maybe I can go see Kagome... No, if I leave, I might not see this girl again.

The beautiful blonde glanced at my legs and shook her head, "Dude, you don't have enough powers to fight and protect yourself without shikon fragments?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

I almost ripped them out of my legs.

Sh spoke again while I just stared at her, probably looking like a idiot. "Well, since you're not saying anything I'll leave now!" She stated, starting to walk away.

"No wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

Please read and review!


	2. Koga

Koga

Kisa's POV

I stopped when he grabbed my hand. I turned to him with a eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"I-um-uh..." He trailed off, blushing a little. "I just want to know if I will see you again." He said sheepishly.

I smiled, "Just smell around, you'll find me soon!" I answered and ran off, "HEY JIJI-SAMA, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOLD THAT DAMN INUYASHA MY LIFE STORY!" I screamed as I ran.

The wolf ran up next to me, "Did you say Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Yeah, why, are you his lover?" I giggled.

"What?! No!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. By the way, I'm Kisa, a southern dog haynou."

He smiled back, "I'm Koga, leader of the eastern youkai wolf tribe."

We were still running, "If your the leader, then why are you so far from home?" I asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a bastard called Naraku." He answered in gruff voice.

"Huh, I think I've heard of him before." I skit to a stop when I saw a head of silver hair. "Hey guys, did Jiji-sama give you my life story?" I demanded.

"Sort of..." Sango answered.

I groaned and kicked a tree, "Why must he do that?!" I turned to Koga, "Boy, you never go near that guy!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

He smiled, "Ok."

Next thing I saw was Inuyasha where Koga was supposed to be. "What the-?!" I exclaimed.

"Stay away from him Kisa, he's just a wimpy wolf who doesn't have a clue." Inuyasha growled.

I stepped around him and took at good look at his face. I snapped my fingers, "That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Kagome asked, coming to stand next to me.

"You are the prince of the west lands!" I stated, pointing to Inuyasha. "Well, that's what everyone in the south lands called you."

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be the lady of the south lands." Inuyasha countered.

"Hey, I never asked to be the first born, and of course Oto-San had to go and die!" I fumed.

"Why can't your grandfather take over the position?" Kagome asked.

"Well, one, he doesn't want to, and two, he's too old." I sighed.

Koga shouldered past Inuyasha, "You're the lady of the south lands?" He inquired, sounding curious.

"I'm supposed to be, but I refused. A haynou is the most hated creature in the world, so how would I rule them without everyone of them trying to go against me? That's what Kaka-sama (mom) told me." I sighed. "You must understand Inuyasha." I looked at him.

"Keh." He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Every haynou is beat up, made fun of, killed, or have been attacked by a demon." I concluded. "It's terrible to be one."

"It's not that bad, it just means your special." Kagome spoke up.

I smiled, "Thanks." I turned around, "Would you like any help finding anyone? I'm a excellent tracker if I do say so myself." I grinned.

Of course!" Sango answered.

"And another girl would be nice." Kagome added.

I smiled, happy to finally have some companions. I noticed that Koga was quiet the entire time. I walked over to him and knocked on his head, "Anyone in there?" I asked playfully.

He snapped out of whatever he was in, "What?" He dumbly asked.

I chuckled, "So what're you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find Naraku right now." He stated, KISSED me on the cheek, and sped off.

I froze, oh my kami, he just freaking kissed me!

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw everyone was surprised too.

"Has he gotten over Kagome?" Miroku asked.

I looked at Kagome confusedly, "Were you his lover?"

"No!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It was more of a unrequited love." Sango put in.

"Huh, why wouldn't you like that guy? He's nice, seems like he can protect you pretty well, and he's pretty handsome too." I stated, looking the direction he ran away.

Sango appeared beside me and Kagome on the other side.

"Do you-" Kagome started.

"-like him?" Sango finished.

My face turned red, "No way! He's a full youkai! How could I ever like him?! I've been abused by his kind!..." I trailed off.

"Sure..." Sango giggled. I huffed and crossed my arms.

As we were walking along, talking about where to find this Naraku guy, a voice yelled from close by, "K-I-S-A!"

Upon hearing this voice I whimpered in fear, hiding behind Kagome and Sango's backs. They looked at me in surprise.

"KISA YOU GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW! COME NOW PUP!" The voice commanded again.

I whimpered again, being forced into submission. I made to walk in the direction of the voice, but Kagome stopped me and asked softly, "Who is that?"

I looked up at her with eyes filled with fear, "Kaka-sama..."

Sorry if it seems that I'm rushing things.

Please keep reading and review!


	3. Mother Dear

Mother Dear

Kisa's POV

"I-I h-have t-to g-go." I stammered, ripping my arm out of Kagome's hold. I walked a few feet away from them and spoke with my back towards them, "Thank you for that few minutes of happiness you gave me, I appreciate it." Then I used my haynou speed and ran in the direction of Kaka-sama's scent.

Koga's POV

I ran in my whirlwind, thinking really hard about Kisa.

'Man, she is really pretty. Now I can't picture Kagome as my mate anymore, only Kisa...'

Inuyasha's POV

"Should we follow her?" Kagome asked, sounding on the edge.

"Yeah, I don't think her mother sounds too caring. It sounds like she wants to kill her." Sango added.

"Keh, let's just go if you're so worried. But I bet she can defend herself even if the woman attacks her." I scoffed.

Kagome then smiled at me. I sort of softened at that.

"Let's go then!" Miroku declared, jumping up on the transformed Kiara after Sango.

I bent down and Kagome and Shippo climbed on my back, and we ran went off after her.

Kisa's POV

I reached the clearing were I knew she was.

She walked up calmly to me and smacked me hard across the face. I fell to the ground and pressed my hand against my cheek, whimpering in fear.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF!" Kaka-sama screamed at me. "WE ARE GOING BACK AND I WILL HAVE YOU RESTRAINED IN YOUR BEDROOM UNTIL I CAN FIND A MATE THAT YOU WILL LISTEN TO!"

I shrunk back, remembering my past mates who were forced to abuse and hit me whenever I spoke out of turn or tried to escape the palace. Father never approved of these mates or the beatings, so Kaka-sama never told him about them.

She took a breath and spoke more calmly now, but still had a edge in her voice. "I have found a new mate for you, and you WILL listen and obey his orders." He commanded.

I kept my eyes on the ground, were I still sat, not daring to make a move. When I didn't answer, she kicked me hard in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood.

"I SAID, YOU WILL LISTEN AND OBEY HIM, YES?" She roared.

"Y-yes K-Kaka-sama." I stuttered.

Her eyes flashed dangerously at my answer and my eyes widened, realizing what I just said. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She screamed in rage and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me off the ground and choking me. "NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO EVEN THINK OF ME AS YOUR MOTHER!"

I grabbed her hand that was around my neck, trying to rip it off to get air, but she just tightened her hold.

"Maybe I'll just kill you now and take the title for myself, I am the last mate of the great Lord Isamu." Kaka-sama smiled cruelly, digging her claws into my neck.

I managed to choke out, "Please... no... ACH!" I finished with a scream in pain, for she had dug her poison claws into my stomach. My eyes rolled back into my head and I could feel my body jerking back and forth as she pressed her claws deeper in.

I then heard a yell and I was dropped into a pair of strong arms, I blinked, my eyes going back were they're supposed to be, and looked up at who caught me.

"Koga..." Everything went black.

Koga's POV

I was still running when I smelt blood. Half youkai blood.

I turned around and raced towards the scent, it's either Inuyasha or Kisa, I hope it's Inuyasha.

With my speed I quickly got to the source and spotted a woman with raven black hair and hard black eyes to match, great, another haynou. This one was a wolf. I sighed, now I'm going to have to track down the two who made this thing. She seems pretty powerful though.

Wait, who or what is she choking? I took a closer look and saw the beautiful blonde hair I have come to love.

"Kisa!" I yelled as the woman dug her claws into Kisa's stomach. Her body was jerking back and forth so the wench must be injecting her with poison!

I lunged for the woman, cutting her stomach open with my claws. I then caught Kisa as she fell and looked down at her. She had blood pouring from her neck and I could see the poison bubbling in her stomach.

She blinked and looked up and me, "Koga..." She murmured before her eyes closed and her body went limp.

My eyes widened, "No!" I yelled and sped off, forgetting the woman behind me.

I looked down at the pale, lifeless angel in my arms. I have to go to Kagome, she'll know what to do.

Haha, cliffhanger!

Please keep reading and review!


	4. Injuries

Injuries

Koga's POV

It didn't take long to reach Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of them, for they were already running in this direction.

"Koga-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, noticing the pale, limp Kisa in my arms.

"Koga you bastard, what the fuck did you do to her?!" Inuyasha yelled.

I answered, my voice shaky, "I-It wasn't m-me. It was a haynou woman." I stuttered.

"Her mother..." The demon slayer murmured.

I looked at Kagome with pained eyes, "Can you heal her?!" I asked frantically.

"Yes, but it'll take a while." She muttered. "Put her in that moss over there." She pointed over to it. I carefully placed her down and looked at Kagome was searching furiously through her bright yellow bag. She took out some bandages and a container of strange liquid. I took the container and sniffed it.

"This won't hurt her will it?" I asked hesitantly.

Kagome took the container out of my hands and poured almost half its contents into Kisa's stomach wound. She then patched that up, and her then other wounds.

I heard a soft groan and I turned from looking at Kagome to see Kisa opening her beautiful deep green eyes.

"Wh-what the hell?" She groaned, trying to sit up, but she winced when she bent her stomach. I kneeled next to her.

"Be careful Kisa." I spoke softly, sort of surprised by my voice, but I didn't show it.

She turned her green orbs to me, "Koga?" She spluttered out. She looked at everyone as well. "You guys didn't meet my mum did you?" She questioned, her voice hoarse.

"No, you were brought to us by Koga." Sango spoke up.

"Seriously? Wow, thanks Koga." She smiled up a me and I smiled back. "Hey Inuyasha, how long does it take for you to heal from poison?" Kisa asked him.

"About a day." He answered, shrugging.

She smirked, "Well, for me it takes bout a hour." She laughed and he frowned.

"How?" Kagome asked for him.

Kisa replied, sighing, "Well, my body is so used to my mother's poison attacks, that every time she uses that on me, it takes less time to heal." She grinned, " Soon I'll be immune to any poison." Inuyasha grumbled a 'keh' at this and slandered away to sulk.

I chuckled, he must be feeling weak now.

Unknown POV

I was sitting in my room when a knock came to my door, "Master, the boy is here." A frightened voice spoke.

I answered in my deep voice, "Let him in."

A young boy walked in, shaking in fear. I smirked, good he should be scared.

"Daichi, I want you to find Kisa, a half youkai with golden hair and green eyes. If you come back without her, I will have your head." I commanded to his frightened form.

"Y-yes m-master!" He bowed and half walked, half ran out.

I'll see you soon Haynou...

Kisa's POV

It's been a hour and I had healed completely Inuyasha was still sour about it. I was feeling bored, so I walked up to Koga. "Hey, you wanna race, I'm bored." I stretched.

He raised a eyebrow, "Sure, but you're gonna lose!" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Just keep dreaming baby." We got into stances and I called to Kagome, "Hey Kag, can you start us off?"

"Sure!" She answered. "Ready... Set... Go!"

I sped off taking the lead, "Whoo hoo hoo!" I laughed. Koga started to get the upper hand, but that's not allowed in my book. I used all of demonic power to push forward to race at lightning speed.

His shocked face flashed past my field of vision until I was way past him. "FINALLY, I DID IT! I CAN OUTRUN OTO-SAN!" I laughed, happy tears running down my face, until I hit a tree, HARD.

A huge crack was heard, that could probably be heard for lands away, emitted from the impact. I fell back, almost every bone in my body broken. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, half in pain and half in amusement.

I tried to move parts of my body, put only my right arm and neck could move, thank god I didn't break my neck. So I laid there, waiting for Koga to catch up.

It's been ten minutes and he's still not here yet! Jeez, either I went way too fast, or he's REALLY slow. I just laid there, laughing my ass off until, finally, Koga found me.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed.

I looked at my broken body, limbs turning in different angles. "Well, I ran into a tree at full speed and it didn't end too well." I laughed.

Koga sighed and picked me up, running back towards to the group, soon we made it to the camp.

"What was that large crash?" Miroku asked as we entered the area.

I giggled, "Me hitting a tree at full speed!" Koga sighed and sat down with me in his lap.

"Yeah, she hit a tree going pretty damn fast and broke a lot of bones." He said.

"Yup and can somebody set my body parts in place so I don't end up crippled?" I joked, but was serious.

Koga chuckled and did so.

Sorry if its a little short.

Please keep reading and review!


	5. Ugly Bastard

Ugly Bastard

Kisa's POV

We were on the move again when I smelt a miasma. "Hey guys, there's a a big miasma coming up!" I warned.

"It's Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, speeding off with Kagome and Shippo on his back. Koga dashed after him, but I stood for a moment to memorize the scent and ran after them as well, along side Sango and Miroku.

"So who is this guy?" I asked them.

"Naraku is a half youkai that is very powerful and very hard to kill. He has manipulated many demons and humans." Sango answered as we entered the clearing where Inuyasha, Koga, and Naraku were fighting. I took a long look at Naraku. Man, this is a ugly bastard. Mismatch pieces of youkai making up him body, and it smells like he hasn't bathed in years. I gagged at that.

"I wanna join!" I exclaimed, running into the battle.

I cut a few tentacles with my claws and jumped up to the main part of his body. "So you're the half youkai, Kisa?" He asked curiously in a deep voice.

I smirked, "That information won't do you any good, cause you're gonna die today!" I cackled and bit into his neck with my poison fangs. He hissed in pain and stabbed me through my back with one of his tentacles. I was thrown to the ground, groaning in pain. I grimaced at my white outfit, "I really gotta get a black kimono or something..." I sighed and got up, cracking my knuckles.

"You okay Kisa?" Koga called over in my direction.

"Yeah, I'm good!" I answered.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at my quick recovery, "That attack was full of poison." He stated.

I smirked, "Sorry to disappoint, but I am now immune to poison!" I noticed a sword on Koga's hip that he wasn't using. "Hey Koga, can I use your sword?" I called.

He turned his head and threw it over to me, I easily caught it. I flooded a bit of my youki into it and it immediately transformed into my youkai sword I left at the southern castle. I grinned and held up my sword to the sky, "Take cover!" I yelled. "FIRE RAIN!" I called to the sky. As soon as I said that, droplets of fire, sort of like rain, fell from the sky, burning everything in sight. I tend to go insane when I do this attack, do that's one of the reasons why I told everyone to take cover, well exclude Naraku.

My mind warped into only hated my own kind. I laughed like a maniac as the fire droplets burned everything in sight. "This is my curse of the haynou of the royal family!" I yelled hysterically. "Why am I even alive? Half youkai are terrible, worthless beings! Feared by humans and disgusted of full youkai! We have no purpose, no order! We should all just die!" I was being burned by my own flames because that's a part of the curse, the flames torture me down to my very soul. I looked around to see Inuyasha and the rest of them fleeing to safety and Naraku long gone. I smiled cruelly, "No purpose, right to live in this world!' I said to no-one. I looked at my hands that were burned badly, but yet, I couldn't feel any pain. "Insanity, it's very entertaining!" I laughed bitterly before letting out a shriek in pain from finally feeling the flames. Tears ran down my face, and I choked on the smoke surrounding me. "I'm going to die, this is it." I stated. "Well, at least it was a good punishment..." I trailed off as the pain got too much to bear and I blacked out.

Koga's POV

Every cruel word Kisa said about herself left a pang of guilt inside my heart. I had openly criticized half youkai until now. I felt really guilty as I watched her laughing insanely yelling horrible things about half youkai. The mutt, Kagome and the rest of them had ran to safety a few minutes earlier, seeing she wasn't going to stop her attack after she noticed Naraku left. Finally, she muttered that she had a good enough punishment and she passed out, covered in bad burns.

Sorry it's short, please keep reading and review!

Btw, if you guys have any ideas, please let me know, I'm totally up for em


	6. We Meet Agin

We Meet Again

Kisa's POV

I woke up on the ground with burns all over my body. I sighed, knowing that I went overboard with the Fire Rain. I picked myself off the ground and decided to search for food.

"Damn this sucks, now I'm alone again, I doubt any of them would want to be near me any more after that." I walked until I reached a small pond with fish visible in it.

I caught three fish and ate them all raw, not bothering to start a fire just to cook them. I sighed, looking around at my surroundings, "So what now?" I asked to no-one in particular.

I just decided to travel around the country, seeing that nor Koga or my other friends decided to look for me.

So I did just that, sleeping in trees, using my claws to protect myself from demons, stealing food from villages, I didn't have any money, and just walking and running endlessly.

~Two Months Later~

I was braiding my hair to go down my back when I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Come out whoever you are, or leave, I don't have any business with anyone." I didn't bother to get up from my position leaning against a tree.

A man with a high ponytail, pelts for clothing, and a plate of armor on his chest walked out of the trees, "Hey."

"Hey yourself, now tell me who you are." I finished with my hair and swiftly jumped up onto a branch, watching the wolf youkai closely.

He appeared surprised, "You don't remember me?"

"Ah, no. Should I?" I frowned then growled, "You're not one of my mother's suitors are you?"

The wolf youkai shook his head, "No, it's Koga remember?"

I put a finger on my chin thoughtfully, "Oh yeah, I remember now. How's life then?" I leaned an arm onto another branch that was level to my chest.

Koga rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I was wondering if you would be my mate." He mumbled shyly.

I raised a eyebrow, "Too late buddy, you could've had a chance two months ago, but that was then. Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go find really strong sleeping potion to knock myself out for the night. Good day." I fake curtsied and started to walk away until he stopped me.

"Why do you want to knock yourself out?" He inquired dumbly.

I sneered, "If you must know, tonight is the night when my youkai side takes over. The damn thing is ruthless and blood thirsty, but if I'm asleep then I'll just remain asleep instead of wiping out villages." I growled one last time before disappearing from his sight.

Koga's POV (after the two months)

I was just about to give up my search for Kisa. I had been searching for a month after I realized my feelings for her. But unfortunately, her scent had already disappeared after the first month, so now I'm just blindly running around like a dog chasing its tail.

Suddenly, I smelt her. 'YES! I FINLLY FOUND HER!' I cheered in my head. I hid in the trees, not watching to startle her and make her run away. I openly stared at her, she was braiding her beautiful, golden locks down her back. She seemed more calm then two months ago, there was this air around her that made you either feel very edgy or completely at peace. I didn't understand it one bit, but I was fine with it.

Kisa spoke without looking up from her braiding, "Come out whoever you are, or leave, I don't have any business with anyone." I sighed, she must've not caught up with Kagome and her friends.

I stepped out, the sun bathing me in its light. My voice was slightly husky when I spoke, but I don't think she noticed. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, now tell me who you are." She finished with her braid then jumped gracefully up to a branch above her, looking down at me suspiously.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "You don't remember me?" How could she forget?

Kisa got a thoughtful expression on that cute face of her's, "Ah, no. Should I?"

'What the hell?! Why doesn't she remember me?!'

She interrupted my yelling in mind to accuse, "You're not one of my mother's suitors are you?" She growled, her face starting to get red in rage.

I shook my head, "No, it's Koga remember?"

'That bitch of a mother gets her suitors after she tries to kill her? Crazy haynous...'

"Oh yeah, I remember now. How's life then?" Her face smoothed out and her voice was much more calmer now.

'Good, she should be calm around me. This is a good thing.' I reassured myself in my head.

I rubbed the back of my neck, a little nervous, "Well, I was wondering if you would be my mate." I blushed a light pink after I said it.

Kisa just raised a eyebrow, "Too late buddy, you could've had a chance two months ago, but that was then. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to find a really strong sleeping potion to knock myself out for the night. Good day." She fake curtsied and made to leave but I freaked, not wanting to lose her again, I stopped her quickly.

"Why do you want to knock yourself out?"

Kisa sneered, causing me to whimper a little, "If you must know, tonight is the night when my youkai side takes over. The damn thing is ruthless and blood thirsty, but if I'm asleep then I'll just remain asleep instead of wiping out villages." She growled once again before disappearing again.

I stood there, dumbfounded.

'She turns into a blood thirsty youkai tonight?...'

Please keep reading and review!


	7. Not A Chapter!

Not A Chapter!

I'm sorry, but I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I want and need to get some of my other stories straightened out and a little further. So I'm putting this story and about two others on hold for a while. I don't know how long. I'm sorry again!

-Emie14


	8. Please Read

Hey to all my readers, I won't be updating for a little while on all of my stories. I will probably get a laptop in August or September for school then I'll transfer all of my stories onto that. I'm sorry for this, but I have nothing to type up my stories.

I hope that all my regular readers, and new readers, will continue to read my stories after this wait.

-Emie14


End file.
